


into you

by aaiseu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaiseu/pseuds/aaiseu
Summary: Collection of one-shots. Maybe from the same universe, or not. Mostly fluff.





	into you

**Author's Note:**

> the sick-au no one asked for, also title came from into you. by fern
> 
> i just have a lot of sajeong feels these past few days i had to let them out even tho i suck lmao

"I'm sorry Sana, I can't make it to dinner later." Jeongyeon mutters weakly into her cellphone. She was supposed to meet Sana that evening, but she was caught in the rain on her way home last night and caught a cold.

_"Yoo Jeongyeon, are you okay? You sound like death."_

"I'm okay, just a little cold. I'll be fine, don't worry."

_"No, no. I'll be there in 20. I'm bringing soup."_

"You really don't have to--"

_"Bye! See you!"_

The line was cut off immediately after Sana said her goodbyes. Jeongyeon sighs, as she put down her phone on the nightstand. The dinner that she and Sana were going to that coming night was supposed to be a chance for Jeongyeon to confess her feelings to the Japanese girl. She met Sana months ago through a mutual friend. They have been hanging out ever since, either with their other friends or just the two of them. It has been so good that Jeongyeon can't help but develop feelings for the other girl. _"Don't be such a wuss, Jeongyeon. Just invite her to dinner and tell her how you feel."_ her bestfriend had told her one evening. So Jeongyeon had made reservations at one of the fanciest restaurants she can afford, and managed to invite Sana without breaking down due to nerves. Her musings were cut off by a knock on her door. She meekly stands up from her bed, her blanket covering her shoulders as she makes her way to the door. Opening the door reveals an unusually smiley Sana, and Jeongyeon can't help but like her more.

"Wow, you look like shit." As soon the words left her lips Jeongyeon nearly slams the door on her face if not for her foot already on the threshold.

"I'm kidding! That hurt." "So, uh, funny story. I'm supposed to bring soup, but I left it at home. Don't worry though! I have the ingredients." Sana continues, lifting up the bags full of groceries. "I'm sorry, what?" Jeongyeon turns around so fast she almost stumbles and face plants herself on the floor.

"I'm making you soup, dumb-dumb." Sana walks past the other girl to put the bags on the counter.

"Please tell me you're joking." Jeongyeon shakes her head at Sana.

"C'mon don't you trust me? It's just soup, how hard could it be?" Sana asks while rummaging through Jeongyeon's cabinets for the things she thinks she'll need for the soup.

"Uh, don't you remember the last time you tried to cook? You managed to screw up boiling water."

"That was one time! I swear I'm learning. Mina taught me."

"Uh…"

"Just go to bed, watch some Netflix or something. I'll bring the food to you." Sana approaches Jeongyeon and pushes her into her bedroom.

Jeongyeon is just settling into her bed when she hears a shriek coming from outside the bedroom. She gets up from her bed and launches herself out her bedroom with a speed that woul've impressed her even through her condition. Sana's well-being comes first.

"Sana! Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm sorry Jeongyeonnie, I screwed up again. I'm so stupid." Sana says in tears, clutching a bloodied finger close to her chest.

"No, no you're not. Let's get this cleaned up." Jeongyeon pulls Sana with her to the bathroom, she pulls down the toilet seat cover and push Sana down to sit on it. She then starts rummaging her medicine cabinet for her first aid kit, crossing her legs and sitting on the floor in front of Sana, she gets into work. Silence falls between the two of them as Jeongyeon cleans and prods at the small cut on Sana's finger.

"I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you." Sana giggles through her tears.

Jeongyeon doesn't look up from Sana's hand, instead she holds it with both her own and leans forward to kiss it, brushing her thumb on it after.

"Jeongyeon?"

"I… like you, Sana. So much." Jeongyeon looks up to fix her gaze on Sana's eyes. Sana can see unshed tears from the other girl's eyes and knows that she she shouldn't interrupt, afraid to ruin things when Jeongyeon is being this vulnerable. So she waits for Jeongyeon to continue.

"And… and I was supposed to tell you that over fancy dinner, but that was already a bust just because of this stupid cold." And Jeongyeon is rambling, so Sana lifts her uninjured hand to touch the other girl's face, her thumb caressing Jeongyeon's cheek.

"Jeongyeon-ah, you don't need fancy dinner just to tell me you like me." Sana says, "Just knowing that my feelings are reciprocated is enough for me."

"Wait, what?"

"I like you too, Yoo Jeongyeon." Sana leans down to press her lips on Jeongyeon's in a soft kiss. Sana's about to break the kiss when Jeongyeon reaches up to the back of Sana's neck to continue and deepen the kiss. Having the need for oxygen, they reluctantly break the kiss, but kept their foreheads pressed against each other.

"Look at us, confessing our feelings on dirty bathroom floors." Sana breaks the silence with a giggle.

"C'mon, let's finish cooking the soup. I'll help." Jeongyeon gets up first, offering a hand to the Japanese girl.

"But--"

"We don't want another accident, do we?" Jeongyeon fixes her a look that woul've scared Sana if not for the slight twitching of her lips.

"You're a meanie, Yoo Jeongyeon." Sana says as she takes Jeongyeon's hands and they make their way to the kitchen.

"But you like this meanie."

"That I do."

**Author's Note:**

> hi you made it to the end notes congrats! come yell at me @aiseujjang on twt if you have pairings/prompts for me


End file.
